dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Natsu
Mario vs Natsu is CobraMario64's What-If DBX. Firing it up today, Mario from Super Mario Bros and Natsu from Fairy Tail. Description Which one of these two cool fire users will win this DBX!!! Two fire users duke it out in a battle! Who are you rooting for? Mario Natsu Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX!!! Intro Location: The Kingdom of Fiore - Magnolia Town Mario was walking normally in Magnoila Town, until he sees a building, it was the Fairy Tail Guild building, but then Natsu walked up to Mario. Natsu: Who are you, and why are you here? Natsu thought he was looking for a fight, and assuming that Mario will fight him. Mario looked confused at him. Natsu: TIME TO MESS YOU UP! Mario felt like he was being threatened, so he decides to fight back. Mario: Let's a go! Both fire users got into their combat positions, and looked at each other. Fight Mario hit Natsu with his hammer, and Natsu punched Mario a few times. Natsu lit a fireball and threw it at Mario, as the red capped plumber dodged it. Mario equipped a Fire Flower and started throwing a bunch of fireballs at the Dragon Slayer, as he opened his mouth and started the fireballs. Mario was confused why Natsu was eating fire. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR! Natsu then performed his Fire Dragon Roar and shot fire from his mouth at Mario, the plumber loses his power up and Ground Pounded on him, as Natsu fell down. Natsu got up and grabbed Mario by his overalls, and Mario glared at Natsu, then he as well uppercuts Natsu. Until Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Iron Fist, and Mario equipped a Ice Flower then shot an iceball at Natsu when he performed his attack, freezing his hands half way. Natsu melted the ice with fire and charged at Mario, while he jumps and shoots a gigantic iceball at Natsu. Natsu: (Rubbing his head) Ehh ice is what you shoot, are you like Gray? Natsu started summoning fire everywhere, as Mario lost his ice power, he equipped F.L.U.D.D and started shooting water directly where the fire is, taking it out. Natsu was confused and he started to eat up his own fire, but Mario decided to shoot water into Natsu's mouth using F.LU.D.D and Natsu's mouth was filled with a lot and lots of water. Natsu: Too much water!! STOP! ''' Natsu starts spitting the water out of his mouth and Mario appeared behind him, punching Natsu multiple times in the back. Natsu performed another attack. '''Natsu: FIRE DRAGON DEMOLITION FIST! Try to keep up with this plumber! Mario was sent flying back a few inches, Natsu stared to see where he went, and Mario got up and used the Super Jump Punch to knock Natsu into the sky, while coins appear from Mario's fist. And Natsu lands on top of the Fairy Tail Guild building. Mario jumped up and got on top of the building as well, he equipped his Cape Feather and started hovering with his cape. Natsu: I didn't know you could fly. Mario grabbed Natsu and dropped him on to the ground, he fell down and hit the ground hard, Natsu got up and grabbed Mario with Hand-To-Hand combat, throwing him over to the side of the Fairy Tail Building. Mario attempted another Ground Pound and then knocked Natsu down. Natsu: I'm sorry but it's time for me to finish you, TIME TO TURN UP THE HEAT! FIRE DRAGON'S KING ROAR! Natsu entered his Fire Dragon King Mode, as well as he shoots fire from his mouth towards Mario. Mario equipped his Metal Cap for defense, and is unharmed. Natsu tried shooting multiple fireballs at Mario but he is unable to be harmed in his Metal Form. Natsu: Are you seriously made of metal now?! Mario's metal wore off, and instead of answering Natsu, he started to swing his hammer around him. Natsu countered with many fireballs trying to burn Mario's hammer, but nothing happened to it, since it is fireproof. Natsu: IMPOSSIBLE! But any last words? Mario then equipped a Golden Flower, and lit up a Golden Fireball. Natsu also opened his mouth to prepare to eat the fireballs, Mario then threw a few Golden Fireballs at Natsu, but before he ate one, Natsu turned into gold coins. Mario then collected the coins. He turns back into Fire Mario. We then see Lucy and Gray starting to look for Natsu, but they looked for him and he was nowhere to be found after what happened. Mario looked back, and walked away. DBX!!! Results This DBX winner is... Mario! Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights